Computers, such as servers, are often configured to communicate over connections to other computers. Performance of one or more systems of an organization can suffer if the connection becomes disconnected. For example, a server may communicate with a desktop computer through a virtual private network (VPN) connection over the Internet. If the connection between the server and the desktop computer cannot be established or if the connection becomes disconnected, a user may experience problems, but may not have any indication of the source of the problem. For example, a user may be unable to access important data stored on a server if a connection cannot be established between the user's computer and the server. Furthermore, the user may not have any indication of the source of the problem or an indication of a potential solution to correct the connection failure.
Computers exchange information in various ways and for various purposes. In many instances, the ways in which computers communicate are a result of requirements in terms of performance, security, or other requirements. For example, an organization may configure one network to communicate with another, remote network over a virtual private network (VPN) connection. A VPN connection is one way of efficiently and securely exchanging information between at least two networks. A VPN connection may be related to other connections or associations. For example, a VPN connection may have two tunnel connections and each tunnel connection may be associated with an internet key exchange (IKE) security association, internet protocol security association (IPsec), and a border gateway protocol (BGP) status. If a connection cannot be established between two networks or if the connection becomes disconnected, a user may not have any indication as to which portion of the connection is the source of the problem. For example, a user may not have an indication as to whether the connection problem is related to a particular tunnel, IKE, or IPsec associated with the connection.